1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and the display control method thereof, and specifically relates to the display operation of an imaging apparatus wherein multiple display panel units are provided on the casing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and so forth have come into widespread use, and with many of them, a display panel made up of a liquid crystal panel or the like is formed.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-158799, an arrangement is made wherein a display panel is provided on a camera casing with a relatively great area, monitoring of a subject image is executed at the time of imaging, and playback display is executed at the time of playback of a captured image.